Fruitful
by chiisana-inori
Summary: Clumsiness leads to perception. Gods wear makeup. Cows roam free. 100 or less words retelling the love, angst, humor and horror within their private lives.
1. F

---

**1.**

**Title: Feel**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Tohru, Kyo**

**Word Count: 100**

He hates being babied. She's not his mother.

"I can get my own food!" he complains at dinner as she offers him a piece of fish.

"Don't fold my clothes; I want it done my own way," he grumbles when she does the laundry.

"I don't need it," he insists with a scowl if she tries to wipe the blood from his lip.

It's raining now; he's sleepy. He feels the heaviness of a blanket come over him. He's too tired to protest. It's nice.

And maybe it's ok for someone to care.

**2.**

**Title: Fame**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Yuki**

**Word Count: 64**

He could hardly believe it.

The new girl in school flushed bright with embarrassment whereas he looked curious.

She scrambled onto her feet, apologizing profusely before grabbing her things and dashing off into the corridor stifling a cry. A few of the onlookers laughed.

Yuki blinked in surprise. He held the evidence between his thumb and forefinger.

He was a key chain.

**3.**

**Title: Fangs**

**Genre: Horror**

**Characters: Tohru, Shigure**

**Word Count: 79**

She's not sure, but something isn't right.

He moves fluidly. His fingers are tapered and cold as they wrap around her wrist. His eyes shift in the light-- they look hard.

She tries to smile. It's him, it's ok, but she's frightened.

They are alone.

Relax, I'm joking, he says, and lets go in an easy manner.

She would be more comforted, she thinks, if he had not flashed a strange, languid grin.

---

A first try for drabbles. I should be working on Staplers right now but I couldn't resist. I'll probably upload three at a time. Prompt suggestions would be great. Please review. :)

Chii


	2. R

---

**4.**

**Title: Rouge**

**Genre: Angst**

**Characters: Akito**

**Word Count: 53**

Drained from the illness, living androgynously, flat and devoid of curves, she never thought she was pretty. She has an appearance to keep-- cold, foreboding, and volatile—the corpse-like God. But sometimes, at night, she sits in her bed and pinches her cheeks until they're bright red, studying her image in a small mirror.

**5.**

**Title: Risk**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Hiro, Kisa**

**Word Count: 90**

Her arms sway lightly as they walk under the trees. Her hair gleams extra bright in the sun and everything smells of flowers.

He twitches; hands, mouth, and eyes. He stares at his ice cream as it melts like him. They were not one of the normal couples in the park. It wasn't allowed… not for them. He shouldn't, it's dangerous, and yet--

She stops and asks, are you okay?

He does it, his face blazing as he looks away.

She is surprised but smiles and squeezes his hand back.

**6.**

**Title: Roaming**

**Genre: Angst**

**Characters: Haru**

**Word Count: 85**

A slight drizzle rains upon him.

He removes his goggles and rests his bike on its kickstand. He aches all over. He's been riding for hours now, trying to clear his mind yet again becoming lost in the process.

The street is lonely and unfamiliar. He doesn't know how to get back to the apartment or where he can go for the night.

But it doesn't matter, he thinks, as he pulls the bike upright and begins to pedal.

Without her, there was no home.

**---**

I thought I did much better this time. _Rouge _has to be my favorite so far. For _Risk_, I never dabbled much into a Hiro x Kisa, but it was nice and worthwhile. _Roaming _was a refreshing foray into a Haru x Rin. Thanks for the reviews, guys!

beanrox:Thank you! It's pretty hard to create a good mood and story in such a short space, but I'm happy you liked _Fangs_ and the rest so much. I hope you continue reading!

cm1000: I'm very glad you enjoyed them all! I love all of the Fruits Basket characters, so it was fun doing little pieces on them. The Kyoru piece, I was afraid, was too quick and cut short, but I'm happy you enjoyed it. Yuki's drabble I did on a whim. I'm not good with straightforward humor or slapstick, so it's a dry sort of look into his celebrity status. The last one was fun to do since I haven't played around with Shigure's dark side and he's one of my favorite characters. Read on!

SunMoonandSpoon: Thanks so much! I'm pretty slow when it comes to putting something new out there (hence the three stories under my name) but when I do, I'm really happy with the product.

I never thought I would say this, but I'm pleased with your reaction to it, even if it meant spit-out- cookie. (laughs) I got the idea from one of the anime episodes about his fanclub and went off on it, wondering what Yuki's response would be to having souvenir replicas of him.

I really appreciate the review! I adore AITB and I hope to do even half as well as you've been doing with drabbles. Thanks again!

Gwen Depp: Hi there! Thanks for reading! I promise I'll update Staplers whenever I can!

I'm planning to upload a multi-chaptered Shigure x Tohru soon, so stick around!

-Chi


	3. U

---

**7.**

**Title: Useful**

**Genre: Horror, Angst**

**Characters: Yuki, Kyou, Tohru**

**Word Count: 80**

The cat hands him a mixed handful of chopsticks and spoons. "Here, get off your useless ass and set the table," he growls.

He's heard that before. His mother. Akito. Ayame.

"A waste. You disgust me you useless thing." "Quite the useless, sniveling lump today, aren't we?" "Leave. You're of no use to me."

He remembers all too well. The rat hears something snap and it's him.

Later on, Tohru quietly assembles an ice bag in the kitchen for Kyou's black eye.

**8.**

**Title: Under**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Hatori, Tohru**

**Word Count: 98**

It was under the night sky.

He was under her groceries. They had rather carelessly bumped into each other and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a package of sweets on his face.

He was under her extreme supervision. Did it hurt anywhere? Was there a bump?

As he slowly sat up, he felt as if he were rising from under the sleep he had been in for years with a familiar awakening. He came to realization.

And when she blushed as he stroked a strand of hair from her face…

She understood.

**9.**

**Title: Universe **

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Akito, Shigure**

**Word Count: 72**

Her face becomes a stark white before it flushes into an angry red.

"You lie! You lie!" She screams. She is six.

He is sixteen and smiling. "Yes, it's quite true."

She flees in tears, probably to rat him out to one of the elders.

"What did you say?" asks Ayame afterwards.

Shigure grins despite the stinging beating. "I told her that there's a center of the universe—and it isn't her."

---

Finally!

I wrote this spur-of-the-moment last night.

I think I'm getting the hang out of writing these drabbles.

Now for reviews!

Cm1000: Thank you! I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this! I love all of the couples in FB as they're very different and special in their own way and it was fun trying out a HaruxRin and HiroxKisa. I hope to include them in future chapters.

Gwen Depp: Ah, I'm so flattered! Thanks! I'm pretty happy with my second chapter and I'm glad you found it enjoyable. Akito is a really malleable character and fun to work with so you'll definitely see a lot more of her soon. Hope to see you again!

CatsEyeFlashlight: Me too! It's short and sweet and you don't have to wait for any sort of continuation. Read on!

AKITO. At The Disco: I'm happy for your enthusiasm! I hope you stop by again!

SunMoonandSpoon: Yes and yes! Great deduction skills! I now realize it wasn't such a bright idea since after 'T' it will be basically be over. (facepalm) But I'll enjoy it while it lasts! Thanks! The Akito comment really means a lot coming from you! Yup, home is where the heart is, isn't it? Your review made my day!  
Argh, yes! I've been kept away from it too long! I got a glimpse of what chapter your currently on for both and it was shameful. Why must you update so quick??

That's all for now. Bye!

- Chii


	4. I

---

**10.**

**Title: Illegal**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Yuki, Ayame**

**Word Count: 44**

"Are you sure this isn't illegal?"

His brother gives a satisfactory twirl in the pink taffeta gown and grins, fixing an askew tiara. "What in Heavens do you mean?"

Yuki sighs and looks at the floor. "Because you seriously need to be locked up."

**11.**

**Title: Intent**

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Shigure, Tohru**

**Word Count: 100**

The boys are so simple minded. She's not entirely naïve. Though she falls often and makes silly remarks just as much, he notices.

Kyou's not so angry. Yuki understands. He himself is coaxed into good behavior. All because of the sweet words that pour from her mouth, her adorable eyes… It's the strange way the pieces fall into place around her. He doesn't know if there's a meaning to the method, if she's even aware of her influence…

Instead of being angry, he's amused at her charms and doesn't question it.

She is, in fact, a Dog just like him.

**12.**

**Title: Instance**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Akito, Hatori**

**Word Count: 86**

"Yes, what is it?" Hatori raises an eye from Physics homework at the sudden Presence.

Akito glares at him and crosses his small arms as if he has been the one inconvenienced. It's silent before he finally asks out of resentful curiosity, "Hatori, is true what they say; you are what you eat?"

That deserves two eyes completely torn from the textbook. "What?"

The eight year old God looks at his feet and growls, "Kagura. She got mad at me today and called me a pill."

--

Hello again! I'm back with a new bunch of drabbles I hope you'll enjoy!

It was very hard to get good 'I' words for this chapter. Initially, two of them were called 'Impromptu' and 'Inertia' which sound pretty darn cool, but the plots didn't work out so I went with something much better.

'Illegal'... well, enough said. cracks up I liked working with 'Intent' because it seems like not a lot of people remeber that Tohru is Dog and may have some underlying craftiness to her. 'Instance' is outwardly funny, but kind of sad once you really think about what Akito's saying.

In hindsight, I see that I use a lot of the same characters over and over again, but I adore them so much, so please bear with me!

And I know Akito's a boy in this one after reoccurringly being a girl. I can do that.

Ok! Time for your lovely reviews!

N. James The Diehard Dishrag: I appreciate that! It's nice to know that I'm starting to develop a persisting style. Thanks for reviewing!

Beanerrox: Thank you! It's a favorite of mine as well. Gotta love Akito! Yes, 'Under' was pretty strange, wasn't it? Ah, I couldn't resist, though. They're my favorite pairing!

SunMoonandSpoon: Thanks! I feel so flattered, especially since I'm new to the business and I'm completely awestruck by your writing, which really delves into intense emotion and description! We're pretty contrasting in terms of writing, and yet we both are envious of the others' skills-- odd, isn't this? (laughs) Ah, yes, Akito is definitely a lovable little prince/ess! I hope you enjoyed 'Instance'! (wink) There'll be more Akito/Hatori goodness to come!

Cm1000: Yes! It's really sad how that dark part of his is surpassed by his image and I always wanted to do a piece on it. The black eye part made me giggle a bit in evil, but it comes with some justification, no? If you liked 'Under' I highly recommend that you check out another one of my fanfics, 'Staplers', which is solely based on the two. (blatant advertising!) And I definitely loved 'Universe' myself; it's hard to stick with a favorite! Thanks again!

Sea chicken: (laughs) I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as everyone else! Please read on!

Witch Magpie: Thanks! It's a great compliment one every writer wants to hear! Ah, a fellow Toriru shipper? Awesome! Stick around for more! (smile)

And with that, a side note to Death Note readers, 'Desserts' will come up shortly! Be on the lookout!

Chii


	5. T

**--**

**13.**

**Title: Torture**

**Genre: Angst**

**Characters: Kyou**

**Words: 94**

Kyou sees Yuki limping down the hallway afterwards. His eyes are raw from tears and he trembles. Angry red welts run up and down his arms and legs like tiger stripes.

Kyou is jealous. A sick part of him wishes to be a part of Akito's loving wrath. It would hurt less than what he has; hateful stares that cut like knives and his mother's poisoned love. He's a cat, he's doubly screwed. It can't get any worse. He would bleed, break, and cry for the God. If only it was acceptable.

**14.**

**Title: Triangles**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Yuki, Kyou, Tohru**

**Words: 98**

To be polite, he agrees to submit to the usual Prince Yuki Fan Club's monthly survey. Of course, it's been along time in doing and the questions have become increasingly ridiculous.

_What type of yam do you prefer? If you were a pastel color, what would you be?_

He shakes his head and smiles, trying to scan for the easiest one to answer.

_What is your least favorite shape?_

He looks up and his eyes inexplicably land on Tohru and Kyou. They are sitting in a corner, playing cards and talking. His smile fades.

_Triangles_, he writes decidedly.

**15.**

**Title: Tempting**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Shigure, Ayame, Hatori**

**Words: 44**

**  
**"So that's what you've been hiding all those years!" cried out Shigure triumphantly.

"I would have never thought--!" gasped Ayame, who couldn't stop staring.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "That's enough, you two. Get out of my house."

Never again would he wear jeans.

**--**

Yay! A quick update! I was really pleased the way the "I" chapter turned out, so I was more than happy to churn out "T" for your reading pleasure!

"Torture" is perhaps a dark favorite of mine. While watching the anime, I always wondered if Kyou was jealous for not being apart of the 'natural' zodiac (i.e New Year's Banquet). Of course, there's the graduation lockup matter, but it seems more like tradition than God's personal wish, no? I hope you guys understood that it's set in the past when they boys were younger. I couldn't seem to squeeze that detail in, but you guys are smart, I know!

I'm not huge on Yuki, but he's very fun to write and I've grown fond of him! "Triangles" is just a sappy little self-enjoyment thing I wrote but I'm happy the way it turned out.

"Tempting" was meant to be longer (as long as any 100 word drabble) but I couldn't work with it until it became short, sweet, and simple.

I'd like to see Hatori in jeans. (evil snicker)

Thanks for your yummy reviews! Let's take a look at them!

SunMoonandSpoon: Yes, you know it's a blue moon whenever I update! (laughs) I'm glad you caught it! The last one was especially crafted out of inspiration from AITB. I just finished reviewing everything (about time!) and I'm so excited about more updates! I hope you're having a wonderful time abroad! I'm waiting for your return to post Desserts; it's in desperate need of your advice! Thanks, I'll check it out asap! Well, have fun and see you soon!

Gwen the Kakashi Obsessed: Me too! I'm a big fan Akito-Hatori interaction thanks to SunMoonandSpoon's awesome 'Akito in the Bath'. (grin) It's a bitter sweet kind of thing, which always seems to occur with Akito. (laughs) Oh, that makes sense! Thanks so much for the lovely review!

Indecisive Mind: Hi there! I'm glad you're enjoying everything so far. Akito and Yuki are great to write about and I hope you liked this chapter!

N. James the Diehard Dishrag: Thanks for the compliment! Gurerus, I think, are hard to write well because capturing them as a realistic couple is quite the challenge. I adore the couple and right now, I'm working on an AU that's set to come out in about a month or more. I'd love to take on your request! The idea of Shigure realizing Tohru as a worthy hunt after a few years definitely sounds ike a fun challenge! And yes, I hope I get to updating Staplers as well!

Stand Alone Origin: Thank you! Nothing makes an author happier than hearing such a great praise. (grin) I hope this was a quick enough update and that you enjoyed this batch. See you!

cm1000: Aww, thanks! I really appreciate that! I have to credit Ayame and Yuki on 'Illegal'; they have such dynamic personalities, it was fun and easy to write! (laughs) And yes, I've gotten a lot of suggestions to start a Gureru story! I notice that whenever I write the two together, there's a romantic subtext under the persisting genre. I guess it means I'm just dying to get started on a real romance between the two! Thanks! It was a weird little switcheroo, but whatever works, works!

Thanks so much for the feedback guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm in the process of starting a LiveJournal account to store answers to reviews as well as notices on what I'm working on and when things will be ready. I'll make sure to include it on my profile page as soon as it's ready!

Also, I'll be taking drabble requests for the little blank space between Fruits and Basket. Send me your ideas!

Chii


	6. S

**16.**

**Title: Sultry **

**Genre: General **

**Characters: Akito **

**Words: 98**

**--- **

The summer sun cruelly beats down on everything in its path. She gives the open window a punishing glare from the darkened corner she's crouched in. Her robe is spilled open as much as it can without blatant immodesty. It cools her little and her sweaty skin sticks to the wood floors.

She could order Shigure to fan her. She could demand that Kureno feed her ice cubes. She could insist that Hatori prepare a cold bath. But she isn't satisfied with that.

"What good is it," she growls hoarsely, "being God when you can't control the sun?"

---

**17.**

**Title: Skeptic **

**Genre: Humor **

**Characters: Kagura, Kyou **

**Words: 60**

**--- **

She kneels beside him, wiping his brow tenderly. He groans but doesn't open his eyes. Twin trickles of blood leak from his nose and mouth.

"I love you Kyou," she tells him sincerely as she walks away to fetch a drink of water. Her fingers flex; sore from the punching. "And someday, I'll get it through your cute little skull."

---

**18.**

**Title: Sugar **

**Genre: Angst **

**Characters: Momiji, Momo **

**Words: 92 **

**--- **

His teeth crashed against the hard candy. He noted the flavor; artificial strawberry. It grated against every crevice in his mouth. The plastic fluttered to the ground.

Momo held her mother's hand and shyly pressed against her leg. As they walked down the park path to meet father for dinner, she couldn't help but notice the strange, blond boy watching them in the corner of her eye. As they turned the bend, she could see him pulling another lollipop from his pocket and fervently ripping off the wrapper and sucking it hard.

---

To save some space (some Staplers reviewers have complained of me tricking them with long author's comments and making the chapter seem longer XD) I've decided to post all answers to reviews and some side discussion on my LJ (check my profile for the link!). I feel that it's important for me to spend a little time to respond and thank everyone who has reviewed since you guys have done the same for me. Oh yeah, and please send in suggestions for the freestyle chapter next! Have a great day!

Chii


	7. ooo

---

**19.**

**Title: Wish**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Yuki, Tohru, Kyou, **

**Word Count: 99  
**

They lie on the roof and watch the sky.

"Look over there, Miss Honda… It's a shooting star…"

"Ah! I must make a wish then, shouldn't I? I wish… for everyone to be very happy!"

"Idiot, it won't come true if you say it out loud. And why you gotta waste it on everyone? Wish for something for yourself."

"Oh…"

"Miss Honda, don't listen to him. It doesn't matter if you share your wish or not. And you can have my wish, if you'd like."

"Shut up, Rat! Tohru, I wish for you to have a hundred wishes!"

---

**20.**

**Title: Hello**

**Genre: Angst**

**Characters: Hatori, Kana**

**Word Count: 97**

He saw her on the street.

She looked good; happy.

He debated on whether or not he should say anything.

It would be one of those things he would regret later on, when he was alone in bed or drunk.

She sees him anyway.

"Dr. Sohma! It's so nice to see you!" she says warmly, smiling big.

"Yes, good to see you too." He hates doing this. He wants out. He can't look at her any longer. So he wraps things up by saying what has been haunting him for weeks: "I heard. Congratulations on the baby."

---

**21.**

**Title: Play**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Ayame, Shigure, Hatori**

**Word Count: 94**

In some bizarre way, the explanation of harboring the Zodiac spirit was misconstrued. They were only five.

So, for weeks, Little Shigure would 'play dog' and prance joyously in the estate courtyard while woofing. Naked too, because, he reasoned, doggies didn't wear any clothes.

Little Ayame would pretend to slither on the ground everywhere he went and when that got tiring and he wiggled while he walked. He also developed a penchant for surprising people by biting them.

And quiet Little Hatori did what people guessed sea horses generally did; sit around and watch.

---

View my LiveJournal for author's notes.:)

Chii


	8. B

**---**

**22.**

**Title: Buzz**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Yuki, Tohru**

**Word Count: 91**

"Lie perfectly still."

He drinks in the moment; carves it right into his eyes. She looks so serene, so sweet, beside him on the summer grass in her pseudo sleep. He studies her soft lips, her long lashes, and the rise and fall of her chest. He wants to stay like this forever; just the two of them lying by the secret fort under the hot afternoon sky, so close they could almost kiss… He leans in, unthinking, only inches away…

"Yuki?"

He retracts. "Yes?"

"The bee… is it gone yet?"

---

**23. **

**Title: Bones**

**Genre: Horror**

**Characters: Akito, Shigure**

**Word Count: 83**

This is their castle; her porch. It overlooks the kingdom; the series of fenced in low houses with round windows and fish-scale shingles. At night, they lie comfortably together with his head nestled in her lap and her fingers buried in his hair. They look at the kingdom, some of it lighted, some of it darkened, and relish in the silent cries and permeating desperation. The queen and her loyal dog sit on a throne of the broken bones of hopes and dreams.

---

**24. **

**Title: Bowl**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Momiji, Hatori**

**Word Count: 98**

Molded by clumsy child-like fingers, the little clay bowl does not fit among the sleek shapes of steel and glass in his office. It's crude and lumpy and offensive to the eye.

Momiji sits on his desk, legs swinging lightly, and rolls the bowl around his hands. "This is terrible," he laughs, shaking his head. "Why don't you throw it away already? I won't be mad, I promise."

Hatori looks out the window and doesn't say anything. He's too ashamed to admit that it means more to him than anything else he owns.

Momiji puts the bowl back.

---

I really couldn't stay away forever from writing here; leaving everything incomplete. It's been a long and stressful dry spell, but, I'm here to stay. I'm a little rusty, as you can see. I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense at all but it was fun getting back on the horse. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Chii


	9. A

**---**

**25.**

**Title: Air**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Tohru, Kyou, Yuki**

**Word Count: 76**

She wants something solid.

Her fingers ripple indecisively at her sides. They watch her, cautious. Every move is a potential threat. Her shoulders stiffen. She chews on her bottom lip.

What she wouldn't give for an embrace. It would tell them everything; how much they mean to her, how happy and thankful she is...

But they can't. Not yet.

So she takes them both by the hand and they walk together. For now, that will do.

**---**

**26.**

**Title: Abstract**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro**

**Word Count: 58**

"What do you see?" asks Kisa. "I see… a woman brushing her hair."

"It looks like a robot fighting a lizard to me," says Hiro.

"I'd say it's a sideways elephant with a milkshake. What about you, Hatori?"

"We haven't got all day." Hatori ushers them to the next painting, refusing to admit he can only see scribbles.

**---**

**27.**

**Title: Awry**

**Genre: General**

**Characters: Ayame, Yuki**

**Word Count: 50**

He arranged a lunch date.

It was supposed to be a complete failure. Absolute disaster. He imagined Yuki's reaction-- bemusement, hostility, and alienation in that particular order.

But he tried anyway.

And he thought he saw an elusive smile flash once or twice before hastily turning stern.

The best laid plans…

**---**


	10. Ss

---

**28.**

**Title: Salt**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Yuki, Tohru**

**Word Count: 46**

Yuki laid his handkerchief on his open palm. He folded the edges and took it by his fingertips.

She held her breath. It was so quiet; she could hear the rain outside, trickling down the side of the house.

Very gently, he wiped her tears away.

---

**29.**

**Title: Sway**

**Genre: General**

**Characters: Kagura, Hatori**

**Word Count: 100**

One day, Kyou will be a part of the family and she will dance with him at the New Year's Banquet.

But for now, Hatori is her partner. She pulls him to the floor and he follows, somewhat grudgingly. It is an unspoken tradition from years and years of waiting for that one day. He doesn't like to dance, she knows this, but he does so anyway, slowly and stiffly in the half-dim room.

There will be that one day someday. But she thinks her heart will break a little, to see her former partner watch by the windows as they sway.

---

**30.**

**Title: Slump**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Shigure, Tohru, Kyou**

**Word Count:**

Shigure lay prone on the floor, groaning softly.

Tohru's eyes widened. "Is he… all right?"

"Not if I did my job right."

"Oh Kyou… I was only trying to help him! He said he needed some inspiration so I…"

Kyou threw a dark look over his shoulder; his face bright red. "Just… change out of those clothes, will ya?"

---


	11. K

**31.**

**Title: Kink**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Mine, Ayame**

**Word Count: 35**

It's simple psychology. When a girl toys with her hair, she's flirting through body language.

Mine sighs. Ayame will probably never notice that she goes home with hair curlier than it was when she arrived.

**32.**

**Title: Knife**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Shigure, Tohru, Mitsuru**

**Word Count: 62**

There's a thin line that he dances around. One day, he might go too far. It's fine though, as long as he takes the right precautions.

Tohru glances at the calendar hanging in the kitchen and notices a bright red star on the day's date. Mitsuru would be arriving today for the manuscript. Tohru was in charge of hiding the sharp objects.

**33.**

**Title: Kiss**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Hatori, Kagura**

**Word Count: 97**

"You're always getting into trouble," he tells her sternly, after studying her badly scraped legs from a tussle she had gotten with Kyou at their fake-wedding.

The alcohol stings and it's even worse when he presses bandages on the wounds. She sniffs, trying to hold in the tears.

He pauses, and then sighs as she waits expectantly. Awkwardly, he kisses the pain away from each and every boo-boo.

She smiles brightly and then runs off to play some more. She still loves Kyou, but wonders if it's possible to get a cut on her lip next time.

xxx

I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun playing around with new characters and pairings. I'm trying to do a few writing projects at once, but finishing this is a priority. Thanks for reading.

- Chii


	12. E

**34.**

**Title: Edict**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Akito, Hatori**

**Word Count: 57**

Whatever God says is law, which isn't practical when he becomes delusional with fevers. Purple socks are mandatory. The word 'door' is banned. Two hops and a twirl must be the proper form of greeting. So on and so forth. But seeing as the God is bedridden at these times, this only applies to visitors.

Poor Hatori.

**35.**

**Title: Envy**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Kagura, Kyou**

**Word Count: 47**

He wasn't in his cat form, but if he was, she imagined fur prickling up and ears flat in annoyance. "Took you long enough," he grumbled, snatching the ice cream cone from her hand. "Maybe if you didn't take your time flirting with that jerk-faced shop boy..."

**36.**

**Title: Eyes**

**Genre: Angst**

**Characters: Motoko, Yuki**

**Word Count: 76**

She wished he would hate her. Give her a cold look and a sneer. Pull her hair. Spit in her face. Dash those stupid dreams of unrequited love. Maybe then she can be happy.

"Good morning," he says in class, rudely forgetting to pour sour milk over head as well. He smiles, and she knows that fluttering in her stomach will last until she can forget it.

'Please don't look at me with those kind eyes.'


	13. Tt

**37.**

**Title: Tea**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Hatori, Shigure, Tohru**

**Word Count: 100**

Shigure peeked into Hatori's empty tea cup. "I can see your future," he sang. "It has to do with a _giiiiirl_."

He gave no indication he was listening, but Shigure went on anyway. "She's a very comely creature… with beautiful brown eyes, long, luscious locks, some nice curves… And she will appear in your life very soon!"

"I'd like to see that happen," Hatori muttered.

As if on cue, Tohru happened on by. "Looks like you need more tea!" she said. While she poured a fresh cup for him, Hatori shot a thousand deadly glares over her head to Shigure.

**38.**

**Title: Tale**

**Genre: Family**

**Characters: Tohru, Kyoko**

**Word Count: 91**

One night at bedtime, Tohru requested the tale of the zodiac, but with an addendum: the Cat must have a happy ending!

So Kyoko expertly weaved an account on how the poor Cat had the luck of meeting the beautiful Princess Tohru, who loved him unconditionally and helped him gain the acceptance of the rest of the zodiac. All had ended well with the fourteen having a special banquet with God. By the time she had finished her story, Tohru was already fast asleep with a faint smile on her face.

**39.**

**Title: Toast**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Tohru, Yuki, Kyou**

**Word Count: 82**

It's New Years. It's fresh snow on the ground. It's eating simple soba noodles. It's drinking sparkling ale from the good stemware. It's being with the one person you hate the most and the one person you love more. It's sharing a heavy blanket in the living room with the radio on. It's disappointing the family. It's seeing her smile. It's sitting on the roof to wait for the sun to rise. It's listening to the first bells. It's making a silent wish.

It's pure happiness.

**/End**

* * *

Finally finished! :) Thank you for reading and commenting!

- Chii


End file.
